Next Step
by Aiko-tantan
Summary: "Wah... Wah... Kanou sudah dewasa..." maaf summarynya abal.. Warning: Boy x Boy, OOC, ada sedikit grepe-grepean disini ;P RnR, please? :D


**Next Step**

**Disclaimer: Kaichou wa Maid-sama itu miliknya Fujiwara Hiro... Andaikan itu milik Beo, pasti Usui ama Kanou ude trisamman ama Yukimura.. *loh? *plakplak**

**Warning: Ooc, BoyxBoy, ada sedikit grepe-grepe disini... Don't like? Go away~ saya ini tidak suka dengan orang yang memflame saya dengan alasan tidak suka BL. Terima kasih.. :D**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rate: T+... ada fanservice disini.. Hoho.. :3**

**Di fic ini, semuanya Kanou POV~ :9**

**-.**

"Kanou-kun... Mau melakukan hal-hal yang berbau... Ecchi?"

Aku terlompat setelah mendengar kata-kata itu terlontar dari bibir manis seorang pemuda mungil berambut hijau gelap di hadapanku, kulihat ia sedang merangkak ke arahku dengan kancing kemeja terbuka setengahnya.

"Yu... Yu... Yukimura-senpai?" teriakku kaget sembari berjalan mundur.

"Kau mau, kan? Kanou-kun?" lanjut pemuda mungil itu sembari terus merangkak mendekatiku dengan muka... Yang sungguh menggoda.

Aku menelan ludahku, "Yu... Yukimura-senpai..."

"Kanou-kun..."

_'PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP'_

Aku membuka kedua mataku perlahan, "itu tadi... Mimpi?" ucapku pelan sembari membangunkan tubuhku dengan cepat, Aku lalu mengambil kacamataku, dan melihat ke arah jam weker, "kenapa jam ini bunyi, sih? Kalau saja jam ini tidak bunyi, aku pasti sudah-" ucapanku terhenti seketika.

Kalau jam ini tidak bunyi... Aku... Sudah apa?

Kata-kata itu pun terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku. Dan dengan cepat, aku menampar pipiku sendiri guna menyadarkanku dari pikiran kotor yang singgah di otak. Aku lalu turun dari tempat tidur, dan mengambil seragam sekolahku yang berupa kaus, jaket hoodie, blazer berwarna hijau daun dan celana panjang kotak-kotak berwarna kuning.

"Sepertinya aku harus menjauhi Yukimura-senpai hari ini..." gumamku sembari memegangi kepala.

**-.**

"Ah! Kanou-kun! Selamat pagi~" kudengar suara pemuda yang sangat familiar di telingaku, tanpa melihatnya pun... Aku tahu siapa dia... Ya... Pasti dia... Yukimura-senpai...

Aku langsung ambil langkah seribu guna menghindari muka Yukimura-senpai... Bisa-bisa memori akan mimpi tadi bisa terlintas lagi di kepalaku kalau aku melihat muka senpai... Ah! Aku tidak boleh melihat mukanya!

"Loh? Kanou-kun? Kanou-kun?" bisa kudengar senpai masih terus memanggilku, tapi... Kalau aku berbalik dan menghampirinya sekarang... Ah! Tidak boleh! Aku tidak boleh menghampirinya! Aku harus menjauh darinya.

Setelah kuyakin Yukimura-senpai tidak mengejarku, aku pun menghentikan langkah kakiku. Aku menyender di dinding terdekat, dan mengatur nafasku yang tersengal-sengal.

"Oh! Kanou!" sapa seorang gadis berambut shaggy berwarna hitam. Ia berjalan menghampiriku yang sedang tersengal-sengal, "ada apa? Kau habis lari?" tanyanya bingung.

"Ah... Bu... Bukan apa-apa, kaichou..." ucapku sembari membuang muka, lalu pergi meninggalkan gadis itu sendiri.

**-.**

"Kanou-kun! Makan siang?" kudengar suara itu... Suara siapa lagi kalau bukan suara Yukimura-senpai... Dia... Kenapa niat banget, sih? Sampai mau mengejarku ke kelas? Ia kini sudah berdiri di depan pintu kelas bagian belakang.

Aku langsung berdiri dari mejaku, dan berlari keluar kelas dari pintu bagian depan.

"Ka... Kanou-kun?" teriak Yukimura-senpai, sepertnya ia sedang berlari mengejarku?

Aku melirik ke belakang, dan benar. Yukimura-senpai sedang mengejarku... Meskipun pasti tidak akan terkejar... Larinya kan... Super pelan.

"Kanou-kun! Kenapa kau kabur?" teriak Yukimura-senpai yang masih mengejarku, aku kembali melirik ke arahnya. Kulihat matanya sudah berkaca-kaca... Ah... Orang ini... Cengeng banget...

Tak lama aku berlari, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara benturan sesuatu. Firasat buruk... Aku pun melirik ke belakang-dan tepat... Yukimura-senpai sudah sukses terkapar di lantai.

"Ka... Kanou-kun..." ucapnya lirih, ia mengangkat wajahnya, dan memandangku bagai anak anjing yang minta dibelai.

Aku menghela nafas kecil, lalu menghentikan langkah kakiku, aku berjalan menghampiri Yukimura-senpai, dan membantunya berdiri, "ayo berdiri, senpai..." ucapku sembari menarik tangan Yukimura-senpai guna membantu pemuda mungil ini bangun.

"Kanou-kun... Terima kasih," ucapnya sembari menghapus air matanya, dan tersenyum lebar.

Mukaku memerah ketika melihat muka manis Yukimura-senpai, dan bayangan akan muka senpai yang menggoda di mimpiku itu mencuat keluar di otakku. Aku langsung melepaskan pegangan tanganku di tangan senpai, lalu membalikkan badanku dengan cepat, "Yukimura-senpai... Kurasa untuk saat ini, kita jangan berdekatan..." ucapku.

"Eh? Ke... Kenapa?" tanya Yukimura-senpai kaget.

"Umm... Yah... Pokoknya untuk sementara waktu, jangan dekat-dekat aku dulu," ucapku yang kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Yukimura-senpai.

**-.**

Sudah seminggu lamanya, aku menjauh dari Yukimura-senpai, setiap berpapasan dengannya, aku membuang muka, mail darinya tidak kubalas, telfonnya tidak kuangkat, dan jika ia menghampiriku, aku menjauh... Apa... Aku terlalu kelewatan? Ah... Sudahlah... Ini kan untuk senpai juga... Bagaimana kalau nanti tiba-tiba aku lepas kendali dan menyerangnya?

"Oi, Kanou!" kudengar suara seorang pemuda memanggilku, aku pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut, Ah... Cuma si-teman-sekelas-yang-aku-tidak-tahu-namanya, panggilan darinya membuatku tersadar dari pikiranku.

"Apa?" tanyaku singkat.

"Peliharaanmu yang wakil ketua OSIS itu mana?" tanyanya sembari tertawa, apa katanya? Peliharaan?

Aku menatap tajam ke arahnya, "Yukimura-senpai bukan peliharaan!" ucapku sembari membentaknya dengan kasar, lalu aku pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu.

Aku berjalan di lorong dekat dengan ruang OSIS, dan tiba-tiba kupingku menangkap percakapan antara kaichou dan Yukimura-senpai.

Kira-kira, beginilah percakapan mereka.

**つつつつ。**

Kaichou: "Oi, Yukimura, sepertinya akhir-akhir ini aku tidak melihatmu dengan Kanou? Ada apa?"

Yukimura-senpai: "umm... Sepertinya ia menjauh dariku, ketua... Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa..."

Kaichou: "ah... Yukimura! Jangan menangis... Aduh kamu cengeng banget... Ini tisu!"

Yukimura-senpai: "um... Terima kasih, ketua... Hiks... Padahal... Padahal aku tidak mau berjauhan dengan Kanou..."

Kaichou: "... Kau menyukainya, ya?"

Yukimura-senpai: "aku sangat menyayangi Kanou... Aku... Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya... Aku... Aku mencintainya..."

Kaichou: "ah... Kau menangis lagi..."

**つつつつ。**

Aku terperangah mendengar kata-kata dari Yukimura-senpai barusan, aku menutup mukaku yang memerah dengan tangan, "orang itu... Kenapa bisa terlalu jujur, sih?"

"Namanya juga Yukimura~" lanjut suara seorang pemuda disebelahku, aku pun melirik ke arah suara tersebut, dan terpampanglah muka Usui-senpai disitu.

"Usui-senpai..." ucapku pelan, "iya, ya... Namanya juga Yukimura-senpai..."

"Jadi? Kenapa kau menjauhi Yukimura?" tanya Usui-senpai. Tumben-tumbenan dia mau repot mengurusi urusan orang?

Aku memiringkan kepalaku, "tumben kau mau repot mengurusi urusan seperti ini?" tanyaku bingung.

Usui-senpai hanya menyeringai kecil, "bagaimana, ya? Sepertinya menyenangkan saja..." lanjutnya. "Siapa tahu nanti aku bisa menggoda Yukimura? Aku sudah mengambil first-kissnya loh..."

Mendengar kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh Usui-senpai tadi, aku pun langsung mencengkram kemeja Usui-senpai dengan kuat, dan berteriak, "JANGAN KAU KIRA KAU BISA MENGAMBIL YUKIMURA-SENPAI DARIKU!" teriakku kencang.

"Loh? Habis kau saja menjauh begitu..." sambung Usui-senpai.

"Bukan berarti kau bisa merebutnya! Yukimura-senpai itu milikku!" teriakku kencang.

"Ka... Kanou-kun?"

Aku menoleh ke arah suara tersebut, kulihat muka manis Yukimura di depan pintu ruang OSIS, gawat...

Aku melirik ke arah Usui-senpai yang sedang menyeringai senang, "kau merencanakan ini semua, senpai?" tanyaku kesal.

"Aku kan ingin kamu dan Yukimura baikan~" lanjut Usui-senpai dengan muka yang sangat amat menyebalkan.

"Sial... Aku terjebak," ucapku, lalu melepaskan cengkraman di kemeja Usui-senpai. Aku lalu membalikkan badanku, lalu ambil langkah seribu guna menghindari Yukimura-senpai.

"Ah! Kanou-kun! Tunggu!"

**-.**

Sekarang, aku disini, di ruang penyimpanan... Tempat dimana aku menyatakan cintaku pada Yukimura-senpai... Aku duduk di pojokan, dan mengatur nafasku yang tersengal-sengal... Semoga saja Yukimura-senpai tidak menemukanku disini.

-SREGG

"KANOU-KUN?"

Hah? Su... Suara itu... Yukimura-senpai? Kenapa dia tahu aku disini? Lagipula... Kenapa bisa secepat ini? Harusnya, kan... Untuk mengejarku butuh waktu yang cukup lama buat Yukimura-senpai...

"Kanou-kun! Kau disini, kan? Aku... Aku masuk!"

"Aku tidak disini!" teriakku tanpa pikir panjang. Ah... Bodoh...

Kudengar Yukimura-senpai terkikik kecil, ia lalu menutup pintu ruang penyimpanan, dan menyalakan lampunya, "Kanou-kun..." ucapnya sembari tersenyum, lalu berjalan mendekatiku.

"Ja... Jangan mendekatiku, senpai!" teriakku sembari menutup mukaku dengan tangan.

Namun, Yukimura-senpai tetap barjalan ke arahku, "tidak mau!"

"Sen-" belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku, bibirku sudah dikunci dengan bibir lembut Yukimura-senpai, ia menekan lembut bibirnya dan bibirku, dan tak lama, ia memutuskan ciumannya, "Se... Senpai..."

"E... Ee~ sudah lama aku ingin mencoba agresif... Ha... Hahaha~" lanjut Yukimura-senpai sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, mukanya pun merah bagai buah apel. Manis...

Mukaku memerah, tubuhku pun memanas, aku mendorong pelan tubuh mungil Yukimura-senpai sehingga membuat si empunya rambut hijau gelap itu terlentang di lantai, "Senpai..." gumamku pelan, lalu aku mencium bibir Yukimura-senpai, menjilat bibir bawah pemuda tersebut guna meminta izin untuk menjelajahi mulut manisnya, dengan perlahan tapi pasti, Yukimura-senpai membuka mulutnya, dan dengan cepat, lidahku menyeruak masuk, lalu menjelajahi dengan seksama mulut manis itu. Aku menyapu lembut langit-langit mulut Senpai, sehingga membuat si empunya tubuh mungil ini mendesah pelan.

Puas dengan mulutnya, aku pun memutuskan ciuman, membuat saliva bening yang menghubungkan mulutku dan mulut Yukimura-senpai terputus, aku lalu membuka vest yang selalu dikenakan oleh Yukimura-senpai, membuangnya ke sembarang tempat, dan membuka kancing kemeja senpai satu-persatu. Bibirku lalu berpindah ke leher jenjang milik Yukimura-senpai, mencium, menjilat, menggigiti, dan menghisap lembut titik sensitifnya, itu aku lakukan berkali-kali di titik-titik berbeda, gerakan-gerakan yang kubuat pun membuat senpai mengerang kecil.

"Ka... Kanou-kun..."

Seketika, aku pun tersadar akan nafsu birahiku, aku langsung mendorong Yukimura-senpai agar jauh-jauh dariku, "ma... Maaf, senpai..." ucapku sembari menutup mukaku.

"E...eh?"

"I... Inilah... Kenapa aku menjauh darimu... Aku takut nanti aku menyerangmu seperti tadi..." jelasku cepat.

Yukimura-senpai terperangah mendengar penjelasanku, ia lalu tertawa kecil.

"Ja-jangan tertawa, bodoh!" ucapku kesal.

"Ha... Habisnya... Kau manis sekali, Kanou-kun..." ucap Yukimura-senpai yang masih tertawa, setelah puas menertawaiku, ia lalu mendekatiku, dan menyentuh kedua pipiku, "kalau hanya itu... Kamu tidak usah menahan diri..." ucapnya dengan muka merah.

"Se... SENPAAAI!" teriakku yang kemudian langsung mencengkram kedua tangan Yukimura-senpai, dan mendorongnya sampai jatuh.

"Oi, Yukimura... Kau disi-"

"Eh?"

"Ka... Kaichou?"

"Ka... Kalian! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DISINIIIII?"

"Wah... Wah... Kanou sudah dewasa..."

"Diam, kau Usui-senpai!"

**-.**

**OWARI**

**-.**

**Ah... Beo kasihan dengan Kanou... Sudah dua kali mereka dipergokin ama Misa-chan dan Usui.. Ckck.. Sabar, ya Kanou.. *nepuk pundak***

**Ini fic KanouYuki kedua Beo~ hohoho.. Ratenya aga dinaekin~ fanservicenya dibanyakiin~ tinggal lemon dah~ *plakplakplakplak***

**Okeee~ selamat menikmatii~ bersedia untuk meriview kah? :9**


End file.
